My last name is Urameshi not Granger
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Yusuke had a child with Keiko, only to have her taken away. After years of search, the girl had finally been found. By the end of the first year, Hermione had found out that she was adopted and her real parents now wait for her return. How much would Hermione change over the next summer? How would she react to see her real parents? Would she come back to Hogwarts? Find out!


**Please leave a comment and please NO rude and mean comments and thank you**

It was only 7 o'clock in the evening. The sun had already set, taking with it all the light. The street lights had lightened up, at the moment when the sun had set. The stars started to show up, one by one, until finally the entire black sky was covered with a blanket of lights. There was a new moon tonight, which meant that nobody was able to see the man on the moon.

Two figures walked side by side down the street, towards one of the restaurants that had apartments attached to them on the top. One of the figures was a very tall man who stood at 6 feet. He had gray narrow eyes with reddish-orange hair, which is combed up like men used to do in the 1950's. He wore casual clothes, which usually are seen on a person who hangs out with his or her friends on the weekend.

The other man beside the tall one, was shorter but not by much. He had black hair that was slicked back with gel, and had brown eyes. He, as well, wore clothes that were seen only when people hung around with their friends on the weekend.

The reddish-orange headed man, Kuwabara, asked his friend also ex-rival from Junior High:

"How is Keiko doing?"

"She's doing better, but still needs rest since she went into labor only a week ago."

The black headed man, Yusuke, grinned at the memory of his wife hold their child in her arms.

"So, you two decided that you would run the restaurant alone while she gets her rest?"

Kuwabara asked. He looked from the street that they walked through, towards the other man. The demon that, seemed to look like a human, nodded when he came upon the restaurant which he and his wife ran, unlocked the door, and walked inside with his friend as well as his ex-rival.

When the pair walked into the apartment upstairs, they took their shoes off before they entered. Both males could hear a hum come from one of the rooms, it was soft and soothing as if it tried to put somebody to sleep. Yusuke said loud enough for whomever to hear him:

"Keiko, I'm home and I brought somebody with me."

The hum stopped, but it hadn't taken a long time to detect where it had came from, which was the first door on the left. The black headed man opened the room quietly, to see a brown headed woman seat on an armchair with a baby in her arms who drank from a baby bottle of milk. Keiko looked up, and smiled at the two men. She said:

"Hey you two"

"Is this Narumi (1)? She looks a lot like you Keiko, but sadly has her father's eyes."

A frown appeared on Kuwabara's face.

"What does that supposed to mean you bastard?"

Yusuke half yelled and half said, while he glared at the tall man. Who, in returned, glared back at him before he replied:

"Just like it sounds Urameshi"

"Hey don't fight you two, and Yusuke don't swear in front of Narumi!"

Keiko glared at the two men, who fell silent with a frown planted on their faces. The brown headed woman looked back at her daughter. She gave a soft smile and pulled the finished bottle away, from the small mouth. She rubbed the week old baby's back gently, to get a small burp as a responds. The woman praised her daughter:

"Good job Narumi!"

The brown headed baby smiled, she looked towards her father and had her hands reached out for him to take her. Yusuke's brown eyes soften at her action. He gladly took her gently into his arms. He wiggled his index finger in front of her face while he made funny noises. A cute giggle erupts from her lips and grabs the finger with her entire hand.

_My beautiful baby girl, _Yusuke thought. The soft smile never had left his face. He kissed her head gently, and then heard her yawn before she cuddled into his arms and fell asleep. The black headed man put his daughter in her crib slowly, so that she wouldn't wake up.

Behind him, Kuwabara stared in awe at the behavior the man had showed. It was rare, to see him show so much care with a gentle smile on his face. _Maybe now that he had become a father, his attitude would change._ The reddish-orange headed man thought to him thoughtfully. He heard somebody ask:

"How's Akihiko (2) doing?"

When he heard his son's name, Kuwabara couldn't help but relax with a soft smile on his face. It was amazing, how when one becomes a parent their lives had changed forever. Although, being a parent does have its down sides. Like how his lover, Yukina, had died at child birth and nobody could had helped her no matter what. This left Kuwabara to look after his son all alone. Thankfully, he pulled himself together after her death to provide his son with the things he needed. Although, he couldn't help but miss the woman he loved for a long time now. The tall man replayed softly:

"Good, he had started Kindergarten today."

"Oh? How does he like it?"

Keiko asked as the three adults walked out of the room, with Yusuke close the door half way behind them. While they walked down the hallway towards the living room, Kuwabara replayed:

"He was scared in the beginning, but after I assured him that I would be back for him he finally went inside the place. When I came to get him, the little twerp talked about his day happily none stop."

A chuckle came from the tall man. The men sat down on the couch, and Keiko decided to get for all of them something to drink.

For the past hour, the three adults continued to talk with one another. They talked about the old days, the tournaments that they went through, some funny things that had happened during some of their missions and a few other things.

All of a sudden, they heard something loud come from Narumi's room, and the baby started to cry. They sprint towards the room as quickly as they could, only to hear the loud noise once more and when they opened the door they saw nobody. The room looked like it was untouched by anybody. Although there was a problem, Urameshi's daughter was gone.

Keiko ran towards the crib, and pulled the blanket with hope to see her daughter. Although, the only thing she saw was a mattress. She stared in shock at the crib, before she collapsed onto her knees and wasn't sure what to do. The only thing her body could have thought of, at the moment, was her cry silently. Yusuke saw her tears, and brought her into his arms. He looked very frustrated, because there was _absolutely _no sign of where the kidnapper had took their daughter.

Kuwabara walked around the room quietly, he searched the place to make sure that there was some kind of a clue. He came back empty handed in the end. How was it that somebody could barge into the room, grab the baby and run out so fast in less than a minute? It wasn't possible!

Kuwabara looked over to his friends, to see Yusuke try to calm his wife down. The tall man knew that the black headed man wanted to run out of the house and chase after whoever kidnapped his baby girl. He could particularly hear him whisper to the sad woman:

"I'm going to find Narumi if it's the last thing I do." Yusuke brushed away the tears, before once more he whispered softly. "Soon, she's going to be back to us."

All Keiko could do at the moment was nod, because she knew that her words wouldn't be clear if she spoke right now.

-ooOOoo-

_11 years later_

Hermione Granger stared at the letter in her hand. She had never thought that this would have happened to her. She was a very smart girl, who had thirst for any kind of knowledge. She could possibly read any type of book from small to big in only a matter of a few hours, who says that a huge book is only a light reading for her.

Hermione had read stories, where children were adopted into a family and brought up to think that they were related by blood. Only, to be told in some point of their lives, that they were adopted. Those children, or teenagers, would always have found themselves in a situation that they were in shock, wonder or anger.

They were shocked, because they never knew that they never were related in the first place.

They wondered to themselves, who were their birth parents? Did they have older or younger siblings? Had their birth parents gave them up for some reason? Or was it because they hadn't loved them and thought that they were a burden?

They were angry. Because they were lied to all their lives by the people they loved and had trusted. Because they never were able to find answers, for the many questions which they asked themselves.

While all the characters were like that, Hermione wasn't sure what to think right now. She had the same questions, she was angry at her parents who she found out adopted her, and were shocked to learn the truth.

She put the letter beside her on the bed, and just stared into space. For once, she doesn't have all the answers she needed for her questions. Some of those questions were answered already in the letter.

**What was her real name?**

_Her real name was Narumi Urameshi._

**Where was she found?**

_The Grangers had found her in the woods one day, when they went on a hike._

**Who were her birth parents?**

_This year her adopted parents had found out, the names of her real parents were Yusuke and Keiko Urameshi._

**Were they worried about her?**

_Yes. When the Grangers contacted the Urameshi's, they had found out that Hermione was kidnapped when she was only a week old. Her parents were extremely worried. Now they were very happy and relief, to know that she was alive and doing well._

**When would she meet them?**

_It seems that after she comes back home, she's going to pack and go to Japan to meet them._

Hermione's adopted parents were sad that they had to let her go. Although, they were very happy to see that she now could be reunited with her birth parents.

While a part of her was excited, there was another part of her that couldn't help but worry deeply about what they would think about her. Would they like her? What would happen when they find out that she was a witch? Would they abandon her because of that?

Hermione shook her head sharply. _Don't you dare think that! How could your birth parents that were so worried about you and want you back, just throw you away like you're trash? But... what can I do? Give up my magical education to study, just like before I became exposed to this world. Or, to continue whether they liked it or not? Can I do both? _Hermione thought to herself, with a deep frown planted on her face.

She looked towards the calendar next to her desk, and started to get nervous all over again. Tomorrow the train would take all the students from Hogwarts, back to London. Her brown eyes flicked from the paper, towards the sky outside. It was very late, and she was very tired. The bushy headed girl just finished her first exams, and with the sudden news it started to warn her out.

So, with the thought of going to bed, Hermione got ready, crawled into her bed and fell asleep.

-ooOOoo-

_Meanwhile in Japan_

Keiko cooked in the kitchen, with a happy smile on her face as she hummed happily. Finally, it took them only eleven years to Narumi. After they had spoken with the nice people who adopted her, she felt so much weight lift off from her shoulders.

Although, she knew it was harder on her husband. Yusuke, just as he promised, had searched for their baby girl for this past almost twelve years, he always seemed to come back empty handed. _This had leaded him to be very frustrated._ Ever since they had found her, Keiko had watched how his features had relaxed.

Both of them were worried as well. They had many questions about their daughter. Both of them were very surprised to hear from the Grangers, that she was very unique but neither of them would say how.

Two strong familiar arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and felt slight weight on her left shoulder. Her light brown eyes looked over to her side, to see that it was none other than Yusuke. She looked back at the food, and said as she continued to cook:

"I thought you were downstairs."

"I decided to take my break early."

He replayed to her. Silence came afterwards. What seemed to be forever, he once more said:

"I can't wait. In less than a week, she's going to be here. After so many years we're going to be a whole family once more."

"I know"

Keiko replayed softly. She leaned the side her head onto his. Her eyes continued to stare at the food, as she put the cut ingredients into the soup. Yusuke asked her:

"Should we tell her, about the spirit and demon world?"

The brown headed woman thought for a few moments, before she sighed deeply. She replayed with only a nod. They knew that they couldn't hide this kind of stuff from her.

They were too big to hide

They were too important

They were apart of those worlds, from demonic to the living, to the spiritual world.

Finally, Keiko pulled her light brown eyes away from the soup towards the calendar. _Yes... just less than a week_, she thought to herself happily with relief.

-ooOOoo-

_Few days later_

Hermione stood at the airport. The flight for Japan won't leave for another 10 minutes, so they still had time to say their final goodbyes.

The Granger's were very nervous right now. Because they expected her to hate and yell at them, for all the lies that they had told her before she would leave. Although, what they hadn't expected, was a tight hug from her. Hermione said to them:

"Thank you for everything."

Mrs. Granger cried quietly, she hugged the girl who she cared and looked after for so long. She knew that this day would come, where she had to watch her daughter walk away from them to her new life. It was hard enough to let her go to Hogwarts, but to let her go now and may never see her again, was something that she found was much harder to do.

It went the same way for Mr. Granger, expect, he stood there tall and strong without one shade of tear. He hugged Hermione back with his wife, then let her go and said:

"If you come by London one day, drop by and come for a visit."

"Of course"

Hermione said with a sad smile. She heard the woman on the announcement, say that the flight for Japan would leave in a few minutes. Quickly she pulled away, said her goodbyes once more, grabbed her luggage and backpack and ran off.

As Hermione took her assigned seat, she put on the belt and felt the plane take off. She looked with her dark brown eyes outside the window, to see London. The home she grew up in, go further and further away from her.

_This is a new start. I don't know if I would go back to Hogwarts, or see my friends once more. Although, at the moment, all I care about is to see my birth parents, to start a new life with them. Maybe I could make new friends at home, see relatives that I hadn't met yet, and meet my parent's friends. _Hermione thought to herself.

She opened her backpack and took out a few books, which would help her learn Japanese faster. Because she was a lot like a sponge that could suck in any type of knowledge, without any problems, it took her only a few days to learn how to speak the language. Although, when it came to read and write in Japanese she had a lot of problem. It was _much _harder then she first thought.

A day and a half later, the plane had finally landed. Hermione grabbed her luggage alongside her backpack, before she got off of the plane. Each minute that passed, she could feel herself get more nervous than before. In a few minutes, she's going to see her birth parents.

Quickly she grabbed her second luggage, which had finally arrived, and walked towards where many people waited for whomever to come out. Many of them had boards with words of them. _Probably names_, she thought to herself. The bushy headed girl looked around, even more nervous than before. Once more, her negative side started to interrogate the questions from before. _This _isn't _making me feel any less nervous_, Hermione thought to herself with frustration.

She took out of her black jeans pocket a picture of the Urameshi's (3). She couldn't help but think how much she looked like the woman in the picture, while she had the man's eyes. Her brown eyes looked up from the picture, to see if anybody looked like the people in the picture.

After fifteen minutes of not being able to find them, she decided to seat on the bench at the side. She watched all kind of people walk by her. None of them gave one glance towards her direction, and none of them looked like her parents. All of a sudden, the sounds of a man and woman came from her right side.

"Do you see her?"

"No, are you sure her flight already landed?"

"Of course I'm sure Yusuke!"

A woman nearly shouted at the man. _Wait... did she say Yusuke?_ Hermione thought to herself. Her eyes shot up from the floor towards the people. To see, that they looked exactly like the ones in the picture. Hermione very slowly stood up. She could feel her body shaken from excitement and nervousness. There was only one thought that went through her mind now, and it was:

_It's time_

The woman, Keiko, looked around until she saw her. Her brown eyes widened in shock, she tugged onto Yusuke's green sleeve and he looked towards her direction as well. The two adults and the young girl just stood there, neither of them move.

That was until. Hermione ran towards them, and gave the both of them a hug. Her parents hugged her back. She could hear her mother particularly say over and over again:

"It's really you Narumi! Oh, I'm so happy to see you again!"

Thanks to Hermione's, or now Narumi's hard studying, she understood what her mother said. The brown headed girl pulled away from her mother's tight hug, and gave one to her father. She felt him stoke her hair gently, his grip was so tight but protective as well. As if, he was afraid that if he would let her go, she would disappear in front of him.

"I'm home"

Narumi whispered into her father's right ear, she heard him whisper back:

"Welcome home, Narumi."

The hug lasted only a few minutes, before they pulled away. After Yusuke grabbed her stuff, all three of them walked out of the airport. It was sunny outside, only a few clouds were in sight. Many people, alongside cars, came and went none of them stopped to move unless they were forced to by something. The trio walked towards one of the cars, where Narumi sat down in the back and her parents sat down in the front with her father as the driver.

It took them only half an hour to drive back home. During the drive, it was a little awkward until Keiko made a conversation with her daughter. She interrogate her, about how she grew up, what were Narumi's hobbies, does she have any friends, etc... In the end, both the parents had learned about their daughter at least a bit.

She grew up with no friends, all because they preferred to bully her about how smart she was compared to the others. She hadn't eaten much candy in her childhood, because the Grangers were dentists so it made sense. She told them, that she doesn't really mind that she never ate much candy. She loved to learn and read books, just like her mother. While, like her father, she wasn't afraid to show off. This year though, she had made two friends, who she would write to over the summer.

Finally they got back home. Yusuke showed his daughter her room, which she used to have as a baby. Although, instead of a crib with baby things in her room, she had stuff that were more suitable for her age. Narumi loved it very much, because it was simple and not too showy like the dorm that she slept in for the past year. She _really _missed seeing just simple stuff, like a normal bed with a few stuff animals on it, a desk that she could study on, a bookcase with books in it both in English and Japanese, and a closet that would hang her clothes in. Her walls painted light green, like the nature outside. It made the room look very nice and calm.

"We could add or take things out of the room later, if you want to."

Her father asked as he looked away from the room towards her, only to get a replay he hadn't expected:

"No need to, I love it."

Yusuke's shoulders relaxed slightly, he gave her a grin and shuffled her hair. The action made her feel very comfortable, and she could feel how much he loved her through the action. Mr. Granger had never done that to her, because he never saw the point in doing so. When she saw other fathers do that to their children, they always had smiles on their faces. She always had wondered inside, why they had such big smiles. Now she understood.

"Come on, you can unpack your stuff later. Your mother and I need to talk to you about something."

Narumi nodded. She left her backpack on her new bed, with the luggages next to it, before she left with him. It was strange though, she had never seen an apartment attach to a restaurant before. Although, it seems that it's common to have those in the city.

As they walked into the living room, Narumi took her seat and studied her surroundings. It was simple as well, not too much detail was shown and not too little, more like in the middle. Just like in her room, the walls were green only a slight darker shade of hue. There were a few pictures of people who she doesn't recognize on the wall. Among those pictures, there were three figures. It was her as a baby, with both her parents on each side. The picture had been taken, before she had been kidnapped.

_Why was I kidnapped in the first place? _A very obvious question hung in the air. At the moment, all Narumi cared about was to get to know her parents. The three of them sat down on the couches, and Yusuke decided to explain to her about everything. It wasn't healthy if he kept her in the dark. Because he wanted to start a relationship with his daughter based on trust not lies. The black headed man took a deep breath, and asked the girl in front of him:

"Narumi, what do you know about demons and the Spirit World?"

The bushy headed girl looked at him confused for a moment. Out of everything to talk about, he chose that? Narumi fidget slightly, as she thought back to the books that she read about demons and spirits because of her curiosity. Sadly, she couldn't find anything about demons. There's very, very, little information about them. Because of that, and many other reasons, wizards and witches would rather stay away from the creatures. On the other hand, the only thing she found about spirits is that they're connected to magic, like the ghosts at Hogwarts. She never read anything about the afterlife, such as the Spirit World. She said to him truthfully:

"Not a lot."

"Do you believe in demons and the afterlife?"

"Well... somewhat..."

She replayed quietly, but loud enough for them to hear her. She still hasn't seen a demon in her life, plus, with all those ghosts in Hogwarts it was hard to believe that there's more in the afterlife. The replay that she got wasn't something that she expected:

"Well, they are real."

Narumi's brown eyes looked at her parents confused. They were muggles from what she knows, so how could they know about this stuff? Sure there are legends and myths about stuff such as this, but no muggle got any prove of it yet. Her mother said to her:

"Your father over here used to be a Spirit Detective. His job was to protect the human race from demons, by having him solve cases for Koenma."

_Where have I heard the name Koenma before?_ Narumi thought to herself confused. After a few minutes of thinking, she remembered reading about him. She asked them:

"Do you mean Koenma, who's supposed to be big and scary looking? The same one that chooses where the souls go?"

Yusuke burst into laughter at what she said. Keiko rolled her eyes, and hit him in the back of the head. He didn't yelp like most guys would, instead, it left him chuckling quietly, as he rubbed the back of his head where his wife hit him. He said to his daughter with a grin on his face:

"Yeah, and let's say that Koenma isn't anything like that."

"What? How do you know that?"

She asked completely confused. A deep frown appeared on her face, as she was getting more and more annoyed for the fact that she doesn't understand what's going on. Plus the information that she knew, and thought that were right, were only half true. She wanted to hear the truth, but it seems that it would take awhile.

"Your father died because a car hit him, because he saved a child by pushing him away. So that the little boy would survive, while we were in Junior High."

Her mother explained to her. A sad and pained look was on her face, as memories came back to her of that day. She felt a gentle squeeze on her hand, and looked up at her husband who gave her a soft assuring look on his face. Once more, he looked at his daughter and told her his story of the travel to the Spirit World, who he met there, and how exactly he became a detective.

Narumi was in complete shock, as she listened to her father's stories. This was defiantly the last thing on the list, like _way _the in the bottom, when it came to guess what her real parents done with their life much less their teenage years. Although, she found herself relax more when she thought about it. She could tell her parents, about her being a witch and the school she's going to. She wasn't sure how they would react, but she was convinced that they wouldn't hate her because of that. After her father finished explaining the worlds, plus what his role was among the Demon World now, she said to them:

"I also have something to tell you guys" She took a deep breath, and said quickly, but enough for them to understand, "I'm a witch."

She looked at her parents faces, to see a shock look on Yusuke's face, while happiness was clearly shown on Keiko's face. Ok... now Narumi was completely confused with her mother. Her father's reaction would be understandable, but what was up with her mother's? Keiko squealed and gave her daughter a hug, she said to her:

"I'm so happy!"

"Uh?"

The father and daughter asked confused. What was she so excited about? The brown headed woman looked at her husband. She rolled her eyes at him and said, with the matter-of-fact tone:

"Really Yusuke, you forgot that my family is magical?"

Yusuke blinked a few times, a small grin tugged on his lips. He scratched his cheek with his finger while saying:

"Oh yeah, that's right I completely forgot."

"You're a witch?"

The 12 years old girl asked confused. It was yet, another thing that she hadn't expected. Keiko explained to her:

"No, I'm not a witch, more like a squib. My parents though, are magical. Unlike in England, from what I heard anyways of what they do over there, the magical families here do take care of us, squibs, as much as possible. Nobody here sees the reason to abandon their family members, all because they don't have control whether or not they have magic. If we don't have it, we can't really do much about it except move on. If we have it, we learn to control it. That's how everything goes here." Narumi stared at her mother with shock. While she thought over what she said, Keiko sat back down on the couch across from her daughter. She asked to her. "What magical school are you going to in England?"

Narumi snapped out of her thoughts, she said to her:

"Hogwarts"

"Who names a school after a pig?"

Yusuke asked as he leaned backwards, so his back touched the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. His wife rolled her eyes at his question. The daughter gave a small smile, and said to her father:

"One of the finders of the school, Helga Hufflepuff, named it like that back in the medieval days."

"What's the school like?"

When the question was asked, the parents saw how excited their daughter looked right at that moment. She got up, and ran to her bedroom quickly, only to come back a minute later with a few books in her hands. She sat down between her parents, and said to them:

"There are four houses, which were named after the finders. The houses are, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. After we get to school, on a train, the first years get sorted into one of the houses. Each house has different qualities. Gryffindor house, which is my house, is known for their bravery. Hufflepuff house is known to value their hard work and loyalty. Ravenclaw house is known for their intelligence and knowledge. Slytherin house is for their ambition and cunning.

"There are many classes that are taught at Hogwarts. All the first and second years, take the basic classes. Such as, Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Flying -which is only for first years-, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions and Transfiguration. The classes are amazing and interesting, they teach us so many things that it's unbelievable."

At that moment she went silent, the thought of what they taught them and what she needed to know was once more in her mind. For the past year, she had fought mentally with herself about the fact that she learned _only _magical subjects, and nothing about the real world, such as math and science. Truthfully, she missed learning about those kinds of subjects. Yes magical classes are interesting, but they won't really help her in life when she thinks about it. Also, she missed living a normal life. Where there was television, computers, also where people talked about normal things, without others sneering at them for what their blood statue was.

"Something wrong Narumi?"

Keiko asked her daughter softly. She recognized the look on her face. It was the same one that she had when she was little, when she wanted to learn magic, to be like her family. The only reason why she got over it was because of her husband who she became best friends with when they were little. He showed her that there was more to life than magic, and that being normal wasn't so bad. Yes she wouldn't be able to lift stuff with just a wand, but instead she could use her muscles instead of being lazy.

The mother only got a shaken head as a responds, and a very small smile on her face. She understood how hard life was when one lives in both worlds, where both of those worlds expect different things just for you to fit in them. It took awhile to never for a person to figure out where they belonged. Sometimes it was good, while others it was bad. Their thoughts were interrupted by Yusuke, when he asked his daughter Narumi:

"Do you want to help me cook?"

Narumi thought for a moment, she decided to, for once, ignore her summer homework and go downstairs with her father and learn how to cook whatever he's going to make. She nodded and the two of them left towards the staircase.

"I'm still impressed at how much Japanese you know. What I wonder though, since when did you know the language?"

Yusuke asked his daughter while he showed her how to cook. Narumi blushed with embarrassment, she said:

"After I found out about you and mom, I got myself some books that taught Japanese and tried to learn as much as possible. It took me only a few days to learn, but I still have problem with reading and writing."

Her father looked at her surprised, it was the first time he met somebody who was able to learn a language in less than a few days. To speak was the easy part, he wasn't surprised that she wasn't able to learn how to read and write. A deep chuckle came from his throat, he said to her:

"I'm very impressed Narumi. The reading and writing part, we could teach you. So, don't worry much about it alright? How about you tell me more about this magical school of yours?"

She nodded and started to explain, with a very excited tone in her voice. About the moving portraits, the moving armours, how in a room that's called the Great Hall had candles float around, there were magical staircases that moved on their own, also the castle would trick the students by it make doors that would lead to nowhere but the wall itself.

"There are ghosts in the school as well. Each house has its own ghost. Gryffindor has Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, but we call him Nearly Headless Nick. The Slytherin house has The Bloody Baron as their ghost. The Hufflepuff house has The Fat Friar. Finally the Ravenclaw house has Helena Ravenclaw, the daughter of one of the four founders. She doesn't talk much, but when students do talk with her they say she's really nice. Also, there's Peeves who throws pranks on students and teachers. Nobody likes him. The only person that can stop him is The Bloody Baron."

Once more, Yusuke looked at her surprised. He chuckled with a sweat drop:

"Your school sounds amazing"

Narumi continued to smile, as she finished with the food. The young witch got a nod from Yusuke. He gave her a few pointers, as to how to make the food better. It wasn't even a few minutes, when a trio of kids, around the early teens, ran through the doors. Not even a minute later, adults walked right behind them. The three adults looked very strange, much less the kids.

"Ah, Yusuke, is this your daughter?"

The red headed man asked, he gave a smile towards her direction. She became very nervous, because she had never met this man before in her life. _Wait... this three look like the men from the pictures,_ Narumi thought to herself. Her father nodded, the reddish-orange headed man said:

"The last time I saw you, was when you were a baby. You really grew up!"

"Can you shut up idiot? Your shouts start to make my ears bleed."

The shorter out of all the adults said, and got a glare in responds. Before what seems to be a fight to start to break out, Narumi heard Yusuke shout at the two:

"If you two are going to fight, do it outside! I want the place intact without you two destroying it!"

Instead of them going outside, they just decided to glare at each other. More like the tall one glared, while the small one ignored him. The red headed man sighed deeply, he said to her:

"Excuse their behaviour. My name is Kurama, this are Hiei and Kuwabara. This three over there, are our children. Akihiko," He pointed towards a boy with short mint green like hair, with gray eyes. He blushed lightly, smiled and waved to Narumi. "Shinji (4)," he pointed at a short boy with spiky black hair that seemed to defy gravity, and had blue eyes. The boy just gave her a nod. "And Yuzuki (5)" Finally he pointed towards a red headed girl, with green-blue eyes. The girl simply smiled at her, and waved to her as a greeting.

"You guys want the usual?"

Yusuke asked them. When he saw that all of them nod, he started to cook. In the corner of his eyes, he couldn't help but smile as he watched his daughter interact with the other kids.

Narumi had sat down with the kids. She had spoken to them for only a few minutes and became fast friends with them, especially Yuzuki, who she became _best _friends with. The girls talked about things, which made their guy friends stare at them dumbfounded. Shinji turned to Akihiko, and said to him with a frown on his face:

"It seems that Yuzuki had found her twin."

"Should we be worried?"

A gulp came from the mint green headed boy. It was _never _good, when there are two brains like theirs interact with one another. What's worst was that Yuzuki was a prankster, and now that she had another person who has the same intelligence as hers, her pranks could be a _whole _lot worst.

When the thought went through both of the boys minds, they couldn't help but shudder. There was one thing that scared them more than anything, and that was Yuzuki's way to make pranks.

"You like pranks? I have a friend, who has two older twin brothers who are the pranksters at school. Their pranks are so popular, that our caretaker has to put the names of the objects on the list of what the kids at school can't use in the hallways."

"Yuzuki, don't even think about it."

Kurama said, without him taking one glance towards his daughter. The red headed girl shut her mouth, and gave a pout in a responds. The red headed man sighed deeply. _She's a lot like her mother (6)_, he thought to himself and chuckled mentally.

"This is going to be a long summer."

Yusuke joked to his friends, while he handed out the food. All the three adults done, was nod in responds.

**(1) Narumi means 'growing beauty'**

**(2) Akihiko means 'bright boy'**

**(3) If any of you had wondered when she got it the picture came along with the letter but she couldn't bring herself to look at the picture until recently**

**(4) Shinji means 'true ruler'**

**(5) Yuzuki means 'tender moon'**

**(6) Ok so you know that Hermione's mom is Keiko and that Akihiko's mom was Yukina and there's VERY little chance that the other two mothers for the other kids will show up so don't be surprised if you don't read about them they might be mentioned once in awhile but when they appear again very little chance of that happening**

**VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ!: I already have the couples worked out so no requests and can any of you guess who's going to be paired up with Hermione?**


End file.
